Gracias
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Ambientado en 699-700. Sasuke Uchiha no dice demasiadas cosas que piensa, por su orgullo y por la frialdad que lo caracteriza. Guarda esos pensamientos en un rincón en su mente, cerrado con llave. Él jamás le ha dicho a Sakura "Te amo", pero eso no quiere decir que no lo sienta. Él tiene las palabras exactas, para demostrar sus sentimientos.


**¡Hola! Bueno, este fic ya lo había escrito y publicado hace un par de semanas... Miren que soy impaciente, ¡debí esperarme al final!**

**Así que, después de leer los capítulos 699 y 700 (y, por supuesto, después de dejar de llorar) he re-editado este One-Shot, adaptándolo al tan maravilloso (aunque incompleto... Nos debes una, Kishi) final de mi manga preferido.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**ACLARACIONES: Spoilers. **_"Flashback en cursiva"_

**Sin más, ¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto es Hokage de Konoha. Cumplió su sueño; también, es el héroe principal de la reciente guerra, un punto más a su favor sería que tiene a su lado a una fantástica mujer, hermosa como ninguna y talentosa a su manera. Después de todo, es descendiente de la rama principal Hyuga.<p>

Naruto Uzumaki es un hombre demasiado afortunado, ¡faltaba más! ¡La vida se lo debía por todo el desprecio que vivió! Siendo tan sólo un niño marginado. Ahora, se convirtió en una leyenda.

Sasuke Uchiha piensa todo esto de su mejor amigo, Naruto. Aunque jamás se lo dirá, ni a él, ni a nadie. Son verdades que se quedan guardadas en el fondo de su mente, ese pequeño espacio donde guarda las palabras que su orgullo y frialdad no le permite decir.

Sasuke sabe que se parece a Naruto. Desde la niñez, estuvieron solos, rotos. Él entiende su dolor, como Naruto siempre entendió el suyo.  
>Pero hay una diferencia. Una muy enorme diferencia.<p>

El camino que eligieron.

Naruto es Hokage. Sasuke aún tiene que pagar su traición (aunque Kakashi -el 6º Hokage- le haya perdonado sus crímenes por servir de inmensa ayuda a la Guerra Ninja más reciente) tiene que pagar con algunos desprecios, que sabe que se ganó a pulso. ¿Le molesta? ¡Por supuesto! Pero es Sasuke Uchiha, y no mostrará que le afecta.  
>Naruto es el gran héroe de la guerra. Sasuke también es un héroe, pero con un oscuro pasado que aún hace sombra sobre él, y su familia.<p>

Familia.

Naruto se ha casado con Hinata Hyuga, y Sasuke sabe que no faltará la persona que trate de pasarse de listo con ellos. Son tan buenos. Han concebido ya un niño. Un revoltoso niño de sonrisa traviesa y unos vivaces ojos color azul, aunque más claro que el color de los ojos de Naruto. Quizá se deba a la combinación con el perla.  
>No es un niño perfecto, como se hubiera esperado de la leyenda de Konoha. En realidad, es tan parecido a Naruto que te dan ganas de darle unos buenos golpes por sus bromas. Sin embargo, el niño se ha dado a querer.<p>

Naruto es una persona a la que se puede envidiar mucho. Sasuke lo envidia, en que Naruto haya elegido bien su camino, en que ahora era Hokage, en que tenía toda la admiración y cariño de todos y cada uno de los habitantes del la Aldea de la Hoja.

Pero hay una cosa que Sasuke jamás envidiará de Naruto.

Su familia.

Se ha casado. Para su propia sorpresa, y para la de muchos. Se casó, y piensa (aunque no lo dice) que es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en su atormentada vida. Enamorarse de ella. Sakura Haruno.

Naruto siempre tuvo personas que permanecieron a su lado, apoyándolo, guiándole el buen camino, y entre esas personas estaba ella, portadora de ojos color jade. Pero también, ella estuvo ahí para él, para Sasuke Uchiha, siempre estuvo ahí…

"Tú… eres tan molesta"

Su Sakura.

_La ve ahí, frente a él. Su ceño está fruncido en señal de total concentración, pues da todo de ella para salvarlo a ambos. Porque, a pesar de todo lo malo y de todo el tiempo, ellos siguen siendo el Equipo 7. Son uno._

_"Sakura… yo…"_

_"No…" Le interrumpe ella, en seguida. "Necesito concentrarme" Sus labios se aprietan, y Sasuke apenas puede notar esa acción. Puede ser por la concentración, pero él sabe que ella está llorando._

_Y él ya no quiere que ella llore más. Se lo debe._

_"Lo siento… Por todo lo que he hecho". Sasuke muestra en su rostro demacrado lo más parecido a una sonrisa. Sus palabras son sinceras, palabras que tiempo atrás jamás creyó que diría, y mucho menos a Sakura. Sin embargo, en ese instante, él tenía que hacerlo… Tenía que pedirle perdón._

_"Pues deberías, cielos… Eres un problemático" Espetó Sakura, y las lágrimas no pudieron más, cayeron por sus mejillas sin que la chica pudiera evitarlo. "Estúpido…"_

Lo ha perdonado tantas veces.

En ocasiones se pregunta si la amaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, y él no lo sabía. Aunque a veces esa idea no lo convence del todo, no cuando la imagen de él, intentando asesinarla se presenta. Y en su cerrado corazón cae el gran peso de la culpa.

_"Tú no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados". Le corta de tajo las intenciones de que Sakura le acompañe. Porque, realmente, no puede arrastrarla a él. Si no lo hizo años atrás, ¿qué le hacía creer a ella que lo haría ahora? Eran tiempos diferentes, y él ya era otra persona… Aunque aún había tanto por arreglar consigo mismo._

_Sakura agacha la mirada, con resignación. Él se va de nuevo, y sabe que está desilusionándola una vez más… Sonríe apenas, y se acerca a ella._

_Se permite hacer algo que sólo es propio de él, un acto que para Sasuke Uchiha siempre fue especial, único y secreto. Se permite tocar la frente de Sakura con su dedo índice y medio._  
><em> Se permite mostrarle (como tiempo atrás) parte de su corazón.<em>

_"Te veré pronto". Es una promesa. Y, siguiendo los pasos de su mejor amigo, él cumplirá su promesa. Sólo habrá que esperar, y en una parte de sí mismo, ruega que Sakura sea capaz de esperar un poco más._

_Quizá, lo que siente al verla sonreír, es algo parecido a lo que llaman amor… Quizá siempre estuvo ahí, pero él no podía verlo. Había llegado el momento de saberlo con exactitud, y hasta entonces, volvería._

_"Gracias". No tuvo que decir nada más, porque con eso decía todo._

Hay demasiadas cosas que Sasuke guarda en el rincón de su mente. Ese rincón que su orgullo y frialdad no le permite rebelar, y que sólo se rompe en escasos momentos.

Uno de ellos, fue el nacimiento de su primogénita.

Una preciosa niña. Que tenía el color de su cabello, y aquel oscuro color de ojos tan característico de un Uchiha. ¡Ah, pero esa sonrisa y esa mirada! Esa bondad sólo podía pertenecer a Sakura. Como la amplia frente, habría que agregar.

Desde el día en que Sarada Uchiha nació, Sasuke ama más a Sakura. Y se sorprende, porque, ¿cómo es posible amarla tanto?

No se lo dice. Sasuke no ha dicho a Sakura que la ama, y a ella suele dolerle en muchas ocasiones, aunque sabe que el que no lo diga, no quiere decir que no lo sienta.

Porque Sakura sabe que es amada, ¡demasiado! Lo ve en su mirada, lo siente en la forma en la que él la toca, la forma en que le hace el amor.

Sasuke Uchiha no dice "Te amo".

El amor, a pesar de tantos años, sigue siendo un dilema para él. Sigue siendo un niño.

Y la ideal manera de decirlo, es de esa forma única que él conoce. Es esa palabra que siempre estará reservada sólo a ella.

Él la mira, le gusta mirarla. Cuando sonríe, esa sonrisa que le llena de seguridad y apoyo; cuando la ve jugando con Sarada, y haciéndole reír, es la muestra que la vida, después de tanto tiempo y de decisiones erradas, le ha devuelto su familia. Le gusta mirarla cuando se enoja, porque, ¡es tan hilarante! Y a veces, un poco intimidante.

Le gusta mirar a Sakura de todas formas. Desaliñada por las mañanas, desnuda en su cama, arreglada para alguna feria de la aldea, o en su ropa de trabajo.

Él la mira, y cuando ella lo mira, Sasuke muestra una apenas visible sonrisa.

— Gracias por todo, Sakura…—Nuevamente, el dedo índice y corazón chocan contra la frente de la Ninja-Médico.

Ella se sonroja, una enorme calidez llena su corazón, y sus ojos muestran el amor más puro hacia él, su esposo.

— También te amo, Sasuke-Kun.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUSAKU ES CANON. ¡Oh, sí, moría por decirlo! ¡La espera valió la pena! ¡LA ESPERANZA NUNCA MUERE! Y, vaya, después de tantos años... Que SasuSaku sea Canon... <strong>

**Oh, dioses, necesito nuevamente un momento para asimilarlo...**

**Espero el fic haya sido de su agrado, y me encantaría leer sus opiniones respecto al final.**

**Cualquier cumplido, crítica, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
